While the concept of providing a dome light assembly with a removable, battery-powered emergency flashlight is old in the art, further and significant improvements to this concept are possible. For example, when a motor vehicle operator is in an emergency situation such as changing a tire or working on the engine of the motor vehicle under the motor vehicle hood, the operator will likely leave his or her cell phone inside the motor vehicle. Under such circumstances, it may not be possible to hear an incoming call on the cell phone, particularly if the roadway generates substantial traffic noise. This document relates to a new and improved dome light assembly incorporating a removable lamp unit that also has an indicator for signalling an incoming phone call.